ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Meh
Giselle Monica Saunders, better known by her ring name Giselle Stratten is a fitness model, licensed bodyguard and currently a professional wrestler. Giselle has worked in several notable federations throughout her wrestling career including World Wrestling Headquarters and World Wrestling Entertainment Xtreme, to where she is currently contracted with Early Life and Modeling Giselle was born to a wealthy family, she stated in numerous interviews that she was happy with her childhood but felt empty inside due to her always relying on her parents. During her middle and high school life, she was modeling for Tiana & Co, to where she met Brooke Milton, whom at the time was the UFL Femme Fatale Champion. Giselle appeared in the early gigs of Tiana and Co, modeling various fashion lines, most noticibly, Guuci Mane. Giselle was signed to Whielmina Model Agency at the age of 21 and was seen as a top rising supermodel, but Giselle herself was never happy inside. One time she saw a wrestling match in KT Flash's RoughKut Wrestling leauge, which saw Chance Rugani feuding with Light Shadow in one of the most bloodiest matches in RoughKut history. Giselle has considered this the climax in her life, as she actually enjoyed watching Wrestling, despite what the other models were thinking. throughout 2007 and 2008 she was training with the former UFL Superstar in his school, and has made her debut in his league fighting the likes of Mobecha Lynch, Serenity and Madison Steiner. Originally, she was to try out for World Wrestling Headquarters, but KT Flash has recommended her to start out small in her first year of the independents and has lead her to HPWF Hardcore Professional Wrestling Federation (2009) Beginnings and Feud with Rubie Jules Giselle made her debut as a babyface in her first company HPWF on March 10th 2009. She was placed in the company's small but growing Divas roster, fighting the likes of Stacy Keibler, Johanna Dark and Mistress Nyte. In the PPV "Death before Dishonor", she participated in a Divas battle royal to determine a Number one contender for the Womens championship. She won the match by lastly eliminating Rubie Jules and by the next week took on the Womens Champion Tygress Flare. In the middle of the match, Rubie Jules made an appearance and has interfered on Tygress's behalf (who was oblivious to the whole action) by attacking Giselle when she was not looking. This was the start of a month long feud with the two, as they have been participating in many matches with the most infamous being a Glass Tables match (first ever for Divas competing in such a dangerous match) with Giselle coming out on top. Rubie has targeted Giselle for weeks every time she has been in a match but that has stopped when Rubie Jules won the HPWF Championship from Mistress Nyte. Giselle has unsuccessfully challenged for the womens championship twice, one in a fatal four way also involving former champions, Tygress Flare and Mistress Nyte and the other in the PPV The Payout where Rubie pinned Giselle in their Iron woman match 3 times with Giselle almost there with 2. The particular match has ended the feud between Giselle and Rubie Facing Men, Feud with Vendetta Parkin and Hardcore Championship win The Divas roster months later only consisted of 8 women, Tygress Flare, Rubie Jules, Suki Nagasawa, Candice Ondrede, Giselle Stratten, Melina, Stormy Kessel and Brianna Martinez the Womens Champion during this time. Giselle has expressed dissatisfaction over the short roster of women and of those who were there for a really short time. In the month of July, Giselle came out to answer the challenge of Miguel Pounce, a person expressing dissatisfaction with the company as a whole due to him not being "appreciated". The people were over Giselle for answering the challenge, as the company has never had a woman fight a man. Giselle won the match with her newly acquired finisher The F5. This particular match was a candidate for PWI's match of the year, the first time such an intergender match has been put on the ballot. Further on July and the months ahead, Giselle has been seen fighting the male superstars of HPWF, namely the likes of Tom Drunge, The Eliminator, Aiden Kirax, "Surfer boy" Keanu, Rick Cataldo and Ultimate Security. She was in a particular bitter feud with Ultimate Security, which she sadly lost on a live episode of HPWF Retaliation but got her revenge as she took notice of the controversial pin position she was put in by him. In early September, the company has started their annual King of the Death Match and Giselle Stratten inserted herself in the tournament, first by defeating Tom Drunge in the first round of the tournament. Next week, she fought the Ultimate Security in a Lighttubes Deathmatch and won it by spearing Ultimate Security through a wall of lighttubes set up in a side turnbuckle. Another woman, Vendetta Parkin, was in the tournament. She and Giselle fought in the third round of the tournament, with Giselle performing a life risking moonsault off a 5 foot scaffold and on top of Vendetta. In the Semi-finals, which happened on October 25th, her opponent, Nosawa attacked her before the match and officials has deemed her unable to compete but the thought was changed when Giselle herself came out with blood on her face, and faced Nosawa in a Taipei Deathmatch, in which the two has to rape their fists and glue glass shards on them for the most devastating punches on the face. Giselle came out on top when ally Tygress Flare slapped Nosawa in the face then Giselle hit a knockout punch on his forehead. The Finals of the tournament happened in the October Halloween themed PPV Splatterhouse where Giselle faced the current Hardcore Champion "British Mafia" Milo Soprano in a Glass Cage match, Milo's Hardcore title was also on the line. The two were over with the crowd as they fought with no signs of giving up from either person. Giselle won the match after 2 hours of torture from the glass and captured her first title, the HPWF Hardcore Championship. After the PPV, the November 3rd edition of HPWF had Vendetta Parkin fight with Giselle Stratten backstage with her demanding from Giselle that she puts that title on the line against her in a Street Fight. Giselle (who was forming her bitch attitude here) says that she does not answer to Vendettas demands and basically told her to fuck offer, with Vendetta attacking her afterwards. The two went on several weeks of feuding throughout November with them cultivating at the Thanksgiving themed PPV Turkey Tussle, fighting in a Empty Arena Match for the Hardcore Championship, in which Giselle won and retained her title. Final Feuds and Departure On The first show in December, it was announced that an anonymous contributor is offering $100,000 cash prize to whomever defeats Giselle Stratten, meaning that a bounty was put on her. the last two weeks she has been facing men and women alike defeating them with both ease and fatigue. The last person Giselle defeated was Tom Drunge, who has given her a rough match. World Wrestling Headquarters (2010) Giselle Stratten made her debut to WWH in a backstage segment with Sayge Jemson and Sayge Jemson's ally, Jeffierce. Jeffierce and Sayge were on the Bombshells With Attitude brand at the time, and Giselle was brought in personally by Sayge to be her enforcer. After weeks of not appearing on-screen, it was reported that minor contract issue debates were going on, but finally, Giselle appeared by Sayge's side in her triple threat match against then BWA Champion, Sophia Gabriella and Maxie Starr for a victory with Giselle's assistance. Over the course of the next few weeks in backstage segments, a strong dislike between Sayge's two main friends, Stratten and Jeffierce, was beginning to show. It all came to a crushing head at WWH's WrestleMania VI where Sayge was wrestling to become the inaugural BWA Fatale Champion. As Giselle interfered on her friends behalf, Jeffierce came out and tried to stop it, but was unsuccessful and Sayge went on to win anyway, leaving Giselle to have angry glares towards him. For the next week, Giselle was shown confronting Jeffierce on his actions, and showing her intentions to beat him up in the backstage area until Sayge came along and let them into her locker room where Jeffierce would announce that he was possibly quitting as the BWA Interviewer to persue a career as a tag team wrestler with CharlieDoll. Of course Giselle found this utterly annoying, but Sayge encouraged him to try whatever he wanted, and even said that she would throw him a going away party the next week on BWA. Replacing Jeffierce; Formation of Team Sayge During the going away party for Jeffierce, which was also a combined celebration of Sayge's win, Jeffierce would walk into an unknown trap. With Giselle standing right behind him, Sayge finally confronted Jeffierce about him trying to steal her WrestleMania moment, and how it was unacceptable. Therefore, she introduced his replacement, Sayge's own cousin, and new manager, Angelina von Pierce. Angelina would come out, and little to Jeffierce's knowledge, that wasn't all. The three women attacked him, with Angelina laying a kisis upon Jeffierce's lips while Giselle held him, only for Sayge to end the attack with a big boot to his skull. After that day, the three girls referred to themselves as Team Sayge. Over the course of the next few weeks, during Sayge's feud with Ruby over the BWA Fatale Championship, Giselle also picked up a feud with Ruby's best friend, and BWA referee, Judy Phoenix. The two constantly bickered back and forth until things collided when Giselle and Sayge confronted Judy right before Sayge's championship match with Ruby, and subsequently attacked her, therefore having to have another referee come out. After Ruby suffered serious injuries from the match, Judy took off time to tend to her best friend, leaving Team Sayge victorious over the two both as wrestlers and as non-wrestlers, and thus ending the feud. Before BWA shut down, Sayge won the BWA Championship, and in light of their victory party, Giselle met a WWH referee and the two began a brief relationship; one that Sayge did not approve of, but supported her friend. However, after about two weeks, the two ended it with mutual feelings, and Giselle had forgotten about it two weeks later. The last segment between the three girls on BWA was Angelina von Pierce going off on Sayge for letting Sophia hit not one, but two of her finishers on her with Sayge just watching from the ramp in horror. She went on to tell Sayge that if she ever let that happen again, she can forget Angelina sticking around, and Giselle remained the third party, not having any input on it after Angelina stormed off. Brand Changes; Quitting WWH The three girls moved from BWA to InnerCircle after BWA shut down, but after a horrible mix up, the two champions (BWA Champion and BWA Fatale Champion) switched brands, placing Jemson back on Showdown where she first debuted, and the other champion on InnerCircle. Immediately, Team Sayge began to torture their former rival, and then-General Manager of Showdown, Jeffierce. First, the girls annoyed Jeffierce into unknowningly signing a letter which granted them permission that at WWH's Final Destination pay-per-view, Team Sayge would be allowed to interfere, and that No Disqualification rules would be set in place - but only for Giselle, Angelina, and Sayge. With allowing that, at Final Destination, all three women ganged up on Sayge's opponent, Sweet Poison, with Giselle being the last person to hit her finisher on Poison before Sayge took the cover, and the victory to retain the BWA Championship. The next week, the three girls had a live Homecoming for Sayge, which was also mixed with a celebration of her victory, and while Angelina was, quote "coming out of her shell," unquote, Jeffierce interrupted, saying that they crossed the line and almost cost him his job. However, after the girls pleaded no role in this ordeal, Jeffierce set-up a match with Stratten and Jemson would be in a mystery tag team match for the next week, meaning this would be Giselle's WWH in-ring debut. As well as, he barred Angelina and the newly-introduced Shantelle Jemson who had come to WWH to be Sayge's image consultant completely from the arena to avoid any interference, and he said if there was interference on Team Sayge's behalf, or disqualifications, Sayge would be stripped of her championship. As next week came, Giselle and Sayge made their in-ring debut as an official tag team, being billed as Team Sayge, and easily defeated the mystery tag team of Roxxi Hunter and Ginger Reyes. However, thanks to Adrian Hart's impatience with the feuds progress, although it had the second highest ratings of the night of Sayge's Homecoming Celebration, he cut the feud in order to make more time for CharlieDoll and Psychotica's feud. Over the next few weeks, the girls stayed quiet with their involvement in WWH, but things became frantic when Sayge was presented with the challenge of not having her "lackies," to the ring by Lupe de Santiago for their BWA Championship match at WarGames. Sayge graciously accepted, and lost her first match, as well as the BWA Championship, with Giselle and Angelina not being at ringside. The next week, Sayge was shown backstage, depressed, and Giselle and Angelina tried to cheer her up by guaranteeing they would make sure the BWA Championship was back around her waist. However, Sayge declined, saying that she wanted her rematch alone, to prove she could win by herself, and left Giselle and Angelina speechless. Sayge did regain the title, and the three girls met in the ring for a post-match celebration for the BWA Championship coming back to Sayge's waist. However, at WWH Legacy, with Giselle and Angelina at ringside, the girls were unable to stop Lupe de Santiago from pinning Katie Lea to merge both the BWA championships, leaving Sayge without a title. However, they had a plan in the works with WWH Hall of Heroes member, Lucky Lawliet, and WWH Chairwoman, Brooklyn Glamorous for a storyline which began to air two weeks after Legacy. The next week, Brooklyn announced that Sayge would be Psychotica's next challenger for the WWH Championship, and Psychotica obviously became frightened with this and began to complain to WWH Management, and Sayge was removed from the match. In anger and hellacious fury, the three girls immediately resigned from their positions in the company, and continued to move forward with their lives. Xtreme Dynasty Federation (2010) Giselle signed up with Xtreme Dynasty Federation along side Sayge Jemson both per the recommendation of then current Divas Champion Brooke Milton. The partnership between Giselle and Sayge were intact in their XDF run. Around a day or two before her debut she made an appearance backstage involving herself in a Love Triangle like storyline between Joe Hollywood and Aprille Showers. Due to some issues unknown, she made her last appearance live in a Gauntlet match against Brooke Milton although she never got physical with her rather it is for her to walk away for good. The UFL! Revival Tour Per Sayge's request, Giselle signed on as her enforcer for the Underground Fight League's Revival Tour which had a few exclusive stops to give the fans a dose of the action they missed for over a year. However, when the tour was cut short due to outstanding reasons and after Giselle accompanied Sayge to a battle royal winning match which gained her the UFL! Femme Fatale Championship as the last champion, Sayge surprised everyone, including Giselle, when she announced that she would shake up UFL! and leave the history books with a beauty mark as Team Sayge was going to gain their first title together; hence she made Giselle her co-champion, and the UFL! head of the tour, Alakai Burke, had no problem with it. The title now resides in Sayge's "Haus of Sayge," museum in Hollywood, California. World Wrestling Entertainemnt Xtreme (2011-Present) Giselle has recently signed with WWEX Wrestling Information *''Finishing Maneuvers'' **'Armed, Fabulous, & Dangerous (F-5)' **'FAB-U (Scoop Slam Piledriver)' **'When Beauty Strikes' (Spear) 2009-2010 *''Signature Moves'' **'Beauty Hurts' (Chickenwing Submission) 2009-2010 **Spinning Heel Kick **Powerbomb Drop **Sitout Facebuster **Flying Clothesline **Spinning Backfist (and Chop Variant) **Giant Swing **Hair-Pull Trample **Swinging Neckbreaker **Hair-Pull Trample **Spear *''Managers'' **Angelina von Pierce (WWH, while on Team Sayge) *''Wrestlers Managed'' **Sayge Jemson (WWH/UFL!) **Shantelle Jemson (WWH) *''Nicknames'' **'The Muscle Barbie' (WWH/XDF/UFL!/'WWEX') **Queen Glamazon **'The Beautiful Force (WWEX)' **'MILF (WWEX; bestowed upon by Sayge Jemson)' **The True Glamazon (WWH; bestowed upon by Sayge Jemson) *''Entrance Music'' **"My Leftovers" by Porcelain and the Tramps (WWH/XDF) **"3" Bliix Remix by Britney Spears (WWH; used as apart of Team Sayge) **"Gasoline" by Porcelain and the Tramps **'"Lips Like Morphine" by Kill Hannah (WWEX)' Championships and Accomplishments 'Hardcore Professional Wrestling Federation' *HPWF Hardcore Champion (1 time) *2009 HPWF King of the Deathmatch Tournament Winner 'Underground Fight League' *1/2 UFL! Femme Fatale Champion (w/ Sayge Jemson) 'Pro Wrestling Association' *Manager of the Year (2010) *Non-Wrestler of the Year (2010) *Ranked #8 Tag Team of the Year (2009; Team Sayge) Personal Life Giselle has two younger sisters, CJ Saunders, who wrestles under the name Janelle Stratten, and Kayle Marie Saunders, who wrestles under the ring name Kayla Stratten, as well as, Giselle has a third younger sister from her father's second marriage named Jordan Louisa Hallison. Giselle has mentioned in an interview with TMZ that if she wasn't a professional wrestling valet as well as wrestler, she would have taken to becoming a teacher because she loves children. Along with, Giselle stated she is often judged by her character and they jump to conclusions about her, where she is in fact like her character. When asked further about this, Giselle responded, "I am not a mean person outside of the cameras who ever told you that are nothing more than idiots who don't get their facts straight before they preach (laughs). I'm a good person times and I really don't get why most think I'm like this total bitch where in fact I'm completely the opposite, I'm a person that like to help." Giselle is real-life friends with former co-workers Sayge Jemson, Angelina von Pierce, Jeffierce, and CharlieDoll. Giselle recently confirmed her relationship with MMA Fighter Brock Graves. In Other Media Giselle Stratten was the first non-playable wrestler to be added as down loadable content for WWH's Legacy Video Game, being used as Sayge Jemson's sole manager, with Angelina not having been added. There was also a storyline mode for Sayge Jemson on the Road to WrestleMania in which Stratten would turn on Jemson mid-way through the road and begin her own career as a wrestler, that is if you chose that path, if not, Stratten would take the verbal abuse from Jemson and continue on as her enforcer. When reached for comments on this from THQ, Giselle responded, "Oh really now? Sayge screaming at me? Please, that is so unrealistic. We have a working friendship that consists of us both being dominate, and everyone knows it. People trying to start rumors is so sad." There is also a cheat code that was posted on Sayge's twitter, facebook, and myspace accounts that allowed you to play Giselle as an actual Bombshell. Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Managers Category:Characters from Florida Category:Former Models